pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirai Botan
Mirai Botan '''is the first OP of Pripara: Susume! Mirai no Uta. It is originally sung by Afilia Saga. But in the series, it was sung by Mirai☆Uta. It was sung by Laala and Arata in Chapter 01. It was used as the OP until Chapter 22. Lyrics TV Size |-|Romaji= - Performance Ver.= Wasuretai koto takusan aru nda Dakedo tsura i kara janai Oboe kirenai omoide-tachi o Chanto sēbu shitai Deguchi no nai ijiwaruna meiro demo Sō kimi ni deaeta Ah tokimeki wa kakusenai (I wish happy, forever) Eranda mirai ga sekai de hitotsu no sutōrī Hāto ga yureru tokubetsu o (I wish dreaming, forever) Mezashite susumou! Mirai no tobira e fumidasu botan'nara bokura no te ni Ah tokimeki wa kakusenai (I wish happy, forever) Sono-te de tsukamou! Sekai de hitotsu no dorama o Hāto ni fureru kimi no te ga (I wish dreaming, forever) Machigaidarake no bokurano namida o kirameku hōseki ni kaete kureru Ah tokimeki wa kakusanai (I wish happy, forever) Bokura de sagasou! Sekai de hitotsu no kotae (endingu) o Hāto ga fureru hōgaku e (I wish dreaming, forever) Mayowazu susumou! Mirai no pēji o kaki tasu botan'nara bokura no te ni }} |-|Kanji= - Performance Ver.= 忘れたいこと　たくさんあるんだ だけど　ツラいからじゃない 憶えきれない　思い出たちを ちゃんと　セーブしたい 出口のない　いじわるな迷路でも そう　君に出会えた Ah トキメキは　かくせない　(I wish happy, forever) 選んだ　未来が　世界で　ひとつの　ストーリー ハートがゆれるトクベツを　(I wish dreaming, forever) 目指して進もう! 未来の扉へ　踏み出すボタンなら　僕らの手に Ah トキメキは　かくせない　(I wish happy, forever) その手で　つかもう! 世界で　ひとつの　ドラマを ハートにふれる君の手が　(I wish dreaming, forever) 間違いだらけの　僕らの涙を　きらめく宝石に　かえてくれる Ah トキメキは　かくさない　(I wish happy, forever) 僕らで 探そう! 世界で　ひとつの　答え(エンディング)を ハートが振れる方角へ　(I wish dreaming, forever) 迷わず進もう! 未来のページを　描き足すボタンなら　僕らの手に }} Trivia * '''Mirai Botan is the ending song for Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1. * In every episode, the first scenes change: ** Chapter 01 - Sho wakes up Arata using a megaphone, then Arata runs to Paprika with messy hair. ** Chapter 02 - Arata wakes up and sees that she's late, then she runs out and catches up with Laala and Nao. ** Chapter 03 - Arata stays asleep, while being surrounded by Laala, Nao, Mirei and Sho, who kicks Arata out of bed as she chases him around the house. ** Chapter 04 - Arata runs pass Ameno, who looks back and sees that Arata hugged both Laala and Nao from behind. ** Chapter 05 - Arata meets up with Ameno and sees SoLaMi♡Smile performing on-screen. ** Chapter 06 - Everyone is setting up balloons, until Arata pops one of the balloons, scaring Ameno. ** Chapter 07 - Glace walks in a library and sees Arata. She frowns and walks away. ** Chapter 08 - In the middle of P.E. class, Arata runs as fast as she can towards the finish line. Before she was able to cross the line, it started to rain. Arata gets frustrated and yells. ** Chapter 09 - Arata accidentaly bumps into Shion, who she ruffles Arata's hair as Dorothy, Leona, SoLaMi♡Smile and Nao appears, only for Gloria to scold them for standing outside during class. ** Chapter 10 - Arata and Ameno meet up at the park, but a dog suddenly chases them. Category:Songs Category:Pripara: Susume! Mirai no Uta